Power generation equipment, such as a gas turbine engines and the like, generally uses a large supply of intake air to support the combustion process. Various types of inlet air filtration systems thus may be used upstream of the gas turbine compressor air inlet and elsewhere. Impure air laden with dust particles, salts, and other contaminants may cause damage to the compressor blades, other types of compressor components, and other components of the gas turbine engine in general. Contaminates may cause damage via corrosion, erosion, and the like. Such damage may reduce the life expectancy and performance of the compressor and also reduce the overall efficiency of the gas turbine engine. To avoid these problems, the inlet airflow generally passes through a series of filters and screens to assist in removing the contaminants before they reach the compressor or other components of the power generation system.
Such filters may include “V cell” type, “mini-pleat” or bag filters and the like. These filters are generally square in configuration and may be installed in holding frames sized according to industry standards. The use of these square frames, however, may allow for the filters to be installed in the wrong orientation. Specifically, the filters may be installed with the pleats or pockets running in a horizontal orientation rather than a substantially vertical orientation that may promote good drainage. Moreover, unsuitable or unauthorized filters also may be used, including filters having an efficiency rating or particle size rating differing from the designed specification of the air filtration system. Installing the filters in the wrong orientation or installing unsuitable filters could have a negative impact on overall gas turbine engine performance, efficiency, and/or operational lifetime of the components therein.
Additionally, filter holding frames may have open tolerances that permit a filter element to be installed in a position that is not well-centered within the holding frame. Such improper installation can result in incorrect seating of filter gaskets within the holding frame, and can result in air bypass of the filter element and thereby result in damage to a gas turbine.
There is thus a desire for an improved inlet air filtration system for use with a compressor and similar components of a gas turbine engine. Such an improved inlet air filtration system may accommodate V cell, mini-pleat, or bag filters and the like while ensuring that the appropriate filters are installed in the correct orientation for efficient operation and good sealing.
The invention provides such a filter mounting system. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.